Nymphantia
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Nymphantia are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Nymphantia are strange-looking relatives of Oculossis. They have moist, purple skin with bright yellow spots, light blue stripes on their sides, a tan belly, and barbels around their large maw. Red fins are present on their limbs and back. Unlike their cousins, they have long, tapering tails and lack eyes. Abilities These aquatic Fanged Beasts protect themselves by spitting large amounts of water at enemies. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Nymphantia Habitat Range These creatures are known to inhabit the Ancient Forest and the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Nymphantia are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that strays too close to the water. They primarily feed on Kelbi and young Apceros as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Anjanath, Tobi-Kadachi, Jyuratodus, and Rathian. Biological Adaptations Unlike Oculossis and its cousins, Nymphantia lack eyes and are thus completely blind. They sense their surroundings using the sensitive barbels located around their mouth. Also unlike its relative, Nymphantia possess a long tail that they use to propels themselves through water. They tend to swallow large amounts of water as they swim, which they spit at enemies to fight back. They are also somewhat smaller than their relatives. Even though they are aquatic, they have lungs and break the surface every now and then to breath. Fortunately for them, they can survive just fine on land. Behavior Nymphantia spend most of their time waiting in water for prey to ambush. Attacks *'Bite': Nymphantia will lurch forward and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Charging Bite': Nymphantia will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Nymphantia will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Nymphantia lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Nymphantia takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Sweep': Nymphantia wiggles its tail a bit before spinning around 180 degrees, sweeping the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Crushing Ball': Nymphantia curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Water Spit': Nymphantia spits up a large quantity of water at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Tail = ★★ Element *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ✖ Etymology Nymphantia is most likely derived from nymph, a nature spirit that inhabits rivers, woods, or other locations. Danamago is a shortening of ダンゴナマズ Dango Namazu, the Japanese name for the Water Dumple. It means "Dumpling Catfish". Trivia *Nymphantia is based on the Water Dumple, an enemy from the Pikmin video games that is related to the Red Bulborb (which Oculossis is based on). *Its face, front legs, back, and tail can be broken. *When low on stamina, Nymphantia will trip after performing certain attacks and will be unable to spit water. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roar require Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster